Sponsor codes
Sponsor Codes can be found at the main menu whilst the game is paused but only on the disc version prior to the 1.60 update. Select the "Under The Hood" option, choose "Sponsor Code" and then enter one of the following case-sensitive codes to unlock the corresponding sponsor vehicle. If the code is entered correctly then a message will appear displaying that the car is unlocked. The cars will become available in the Junkyard after earning the required license in the Paradise Cars section. All codes contain the number zero and not the letter "o". :"When we first launched Burnout Paradise back in 2008 there were a number of sponsor cars that were available at launch around the world. These cars were cosmetic only. There were no performance changes made to them whatsoever. Unfortunately we had to disable this feature and it is now no longer in the game. You are unable to enter any codes that you may find on the internet." Unlock Codes US & EU Versions *Carson "Steel Wheels" GT :Enter one of the following as a case-sensitive code in the North American version of the game. :*"U84D 3Y8K FY8Y 58N6" :*"E60J 8Z7T MS8L 51U6" :*"G23X 5K8Q GX2V 04B1" :*"E165 6L1Q ZQ2H 10V3" :*"Q83E 3H1S BI3B 40P4" :Enter one of the following as a case-sensitive code in the European version of the game. :*"Z891 4K88 IN25 79AA" :Note: A Burnout License is required to drive this vehicle offline. *Kitano Gamestop Sport : Enter one of the following as a case-sensitive code in the North American version of the game. :*"gamestop" : Enter one of the following as a case-sensitive code in the European version of the game. :*"B179 8M20 XA09 80FF" : Note: An A Class License is required to drive this vehicle offline. North American Version *Carson Circuit City Hot Rod :Enter "circuitcity" as a case-sensitive code in the North American version of the game. :Note: A Burnout License is required to drive this vehicle offline. *Hunter BestBuy Oval Champ :Enter "bestbuy" as a case-sensitive code in the North American version of the game. :Note: An A Class License is required to drive this vehicle offline. *Krieger Walmart WTR :Enter "walmart" as a case-sensitive code in the North American version of the game to unlock the Wal-Mart Racer. :Note: A Burnout License is required to drive this vehicle offline. French Version *Kitano Hydros Micromania Custom :Enter "H211 1Z99 LZ00 00BB" as a case-sensitive code in the French version of the game. :Note: A C Class License is required to drive this vehicle offline. Japanese Version *Nakamura Ikusa GT B'z :Enter "bzfriction" :Note: A C Class License is required to drive this vehicle offline. : Australian Version *Carson "Steel Wheels" GT : Enter "Z891 4K88 IN25 79AA" as a case-sensitive code in the A'ustralian' version of the game. Guides When the 1.6 update was released it disabled the "Sponsor Car" section of the menus. Here are 2 guides on how to access that section. (These will not work for the Ultimate Box release). *For the PS3 version go to Game Data Utility, highlight the Burnout Paradise license plate, press triangle, and select delete. Now when you run Burnout Paradise you will be prompted to download a patch. Simply press circle which will cancel the patch and sign you out of PSN. As a result the original release of Burnout Paradise will run and will allow you to enter the sponsor codes. After you enter the codes you can then re-download the patch by restarting the game from the XMB and allowing the patch to be downloaded. However, you should take care doing this as any Game Changing Content that you have purchased is also deleted when the game data is erased. So, be sure you can get your DLC back from somewhere by making a backup of your save data or redownloading it. *For the Xbox 360 version go to System Settings, select Memory, highlight Hard Disc Drive, press Y and select Clear System Cache. If the cache clear option is not available then whilst the Hard Drive is highlighted press Y, X, X, LB, RB, X, X. This will delete the small updates which "stitch" the Burnout Paradise disc to the updates from the marketplace. Now running Burnout Paradise will prompt an update download, select No which will run the original release of Burnout Paradise but will not allow players to sign in Xbox LIVE. The Sponsor Code menu can be now found in the Under the Hood section of the pause menu. After the codes have been entered simply exit to the dashboard and restart Burnout Paradise. This will again prompt an update download, selecting Yes will apply the update and allow players to sign into Xbox LIVE with the unlocked Sponsor Cars. Notes *None of these codes can be used in any versions of Burnout with patch 1.60 or above for console. PC users can not input any of these codes at any point or menu of the game. *Sponsor cars cannot be obtained in Burnout Paradise: The Ultimate Box or in Burnout Paradise Remastered. *Sponsor cars cannot be obtained in the PSN release of Burnout Paradise. *Sponsor cars cannot be obtained via the Time Savers Pack. References Category:Cheats